Down The Rabit Hole
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if when Emma and Snow fell through the portal they didn't arrive in The Enchanted Forest of today but The Enchanted Forest of the past?
1. Chapter 1

Emma landed with a thud, the air whooshing out of her lungs painfully. The last thing she remembered was pushing Regina out of the way of the wraith and getting sucked into the hat and something else but what she couldn't recall

"Oh my gods!" Emma tried to sit up and found quickly that the painful lack of oxygen caused her great pain making her cry out.

"Oh no. Emma!" Emma looked up and saw Mary Margaret rushing towards her. _Aw fuck!_ She remembered now she pushed Regina out of the way of the wraith, got sucked into that damn hat and Mary Margaret jumped in after her!

"Emma, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Emma coughed and wheezed in response.

"Oh dear, take deep breaths Emma it'll be alright" when Emma was finally able to breathe again she sat up and looked around they were on a pebbly sandbar across the bay from a castle _wait… CASTLE!?_ Emma did a double take sure enough there was a castle across a pristine blue bay.

"Holy fuck!" Emma cried

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded

"What? There's a _fucking _castle across the bay from us!" Emma cried gesturing wildly

"Language young lady, and don't take that tone with me am I clear?" Mary Margaret snapped, Emma gawked at the brunette woman she had called her roommate for almost a year now before it hit her. She wasn't talking to Mary Margaret she was talking to her _mother_. Just then they heard horses approaching, Mary Margaret stepped in front of Emma pushing the blonde behind her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But nothing prepared them for what they saw, David Nolan dressed like Prince Charming himself riding up on a horse

"Oh. My. Gods!" Mary Margaret muttered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted

"Mary Margaret!" Emma cried dropping to her knees at her roommate's side.

"Mary Margaret wake up! Damn it David what did you do? Mary Margaret!" Emma screamed shaking her friend. Just then they heard some one call out

"_Charming_?" And Snow White rode up when Emma saw her, her jaw dropped

"Oh no." Emma muttered before she too fainted.

_**Tada Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up in a cell, for a moment she wondered what the hell had happened and then it all came flooding back.

"Oh fuck!" Emma cried scrambling to her feet,

"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret!" Emma screamed throwing herself against the bars of her cell

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" The blonde squinted through the dim lighting desperate to see her roommate and friend. Mary Margaret was locked in a cell across the aisle pressed up against the bars of her cell much like Emma was. Even through the dim light Emma could see that her friend was worried.

"Where the hell are we?" Emma cried

"Well from the looks of it, the dungeon" Mary Margaret said.

"Dungeon? As in...?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret sighed

"We're in the castle, or rather... _under_ it"

"Well that's just _fucking_ great! Not only am I separated from Henry but we're stuck in a God Damn dungeon!" Emma cried

"Emma Swan!" Mary Margaret snapped

"How the hell are you not panicking? David and Henry are back in Storybrooke!" Emma cried

"Because at least one of us needs to keep their head and if it's not you than it has to be me!" Mary Margaret snapped

"I am terrified! I don't know how we did it but we are back in The Enchanted Forest before the curse, I don't know when maybe a week, maybe a month but James is here and my former self is here and my former self is pregnant with baby you! And as weird as that is we have to keep our cool and find a way home!" Mary Margaret said

"So straighten up and help me think!" Emma gawked at the woman did she really just tell her to straighten up? But before she could fully process any of that they heard someone coming

"Hello!? Can anybody hear me?" Emma yelled Mary Margaret sighed. Just then David entered carrying a torch.

"You're awake, good" he said

"I have some questions"

"So do we!" Emma cried

"Who are you?" David asked glaring at Emma

"Damn it David you know who I _fucking_ am!" Emma spat venomously

"Emma stop! He's not David!" Mary Margaret cried

"What do you _fucking_ mean he's not David? He _looks_ like David!" Emma cried

"This is before Regina's curse, David doesn't exist yet, he's James here." David turned to Mary Margaret

"You look like my wife," he said

"But that's impossible, my wife is up stairs safe and sound."

"There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this" Mary Margaret said

"Really? Because I would _love _to hear it" David- James- _Prince Charming _said

"Your wife is with child, she insists it's a girl, she wants to name her Emma" Mary Margaret said

"How do you know this?" James asked

"Because twenty-eight years from now your daughter breaks the curse Queen Regina will cast and your wife will become me." James reeled

"Impossible!" He barked

"James please you have to believe me! We come from a land without magic the woman in that cell is Emma I swear to you on everything I hold dear I tell the truth!" Mary Margaret cried

"You are a mad woman! I will hear no more of this!" and with that James stormed out leaving them in darkness

"She tells the truth!" Emma screamed

"She's not lying! You can tell when people are lying I know you can!" But it was too late James was gone and Mary Margaret and Emma were alone.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow White sat up in the chambers she shared with her husband and worried. Something had not felt right about the two prisoners she and James had come upon on their ride that afternoon they where both about her age one brunette, one blonde the brunette had a striking resemblance to Snow herself and she had panicked to see her still body on the ground. And then there was the blonde the child within Snow's womb had fluttered and kicked wildly as she had heard the blonde's screams and then was alarmingly still as the woman had fainted. Only one word had screamed inside Snow's mind _EMMA!_ Suddenly her child was moving. Kicking as hard as she could at the walls that held her. And just as suddenly as it had begun it was over, moments later James arrived he looked disturbed

"Charming? What is it?" Snow asked rising from her seat by the fire.

"Those women are mad!" James said

"What happened?" Snow asked softly moving over to him

"They claim to come from a world without magic, can you imagine such a place Snow? And stranger yet the one who looks like you claims to be you in twenty-eight years!" Snow gasped

"She insists that her blonde companion is the child you carry and that she will break the curse your stepmother has threatened to cast, but that is absurd! Our child is to be a boy!" James' words sent Snow reeling and all she could do was recall something from long ago.

* * *

_Charming and Lancelot had left Ruth and Snow White alone. Snow saw that Ruth was in pain, and wiped off her forehead with a cloth._

_"Thank you." Ruth managed_

_"Oh, it's the least I can do, make you comfortable." Snow said sweetly_

_"No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he's ever dreamt of was having a wife… And a son. Fret not, it could be a daughter. But trust me – all that matters is that it's healthy." Ruth assured her_

_"Let me show you something." Ruth removed the pendant from around her neck._

"My mother gave this to me when I was pregnant. She said it was spelled by a gypsy to predict the sex of your first-born, even before you're with child."

_"And it works?" Snow asked_

_"It did with my boys. If it swings north to south, it's a boy. East to west, it's a girl. Shall we? Just between us." Snow panicked_

_"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Indulge an old woman. It will help take my mind off the… Well, you know." Ruth said finally __Snow nodded._

_"Here." She held the pendant above Snow's extended hand. It didn't move._

_"Don't worry. It's just silly superstition." Ruth said then noticed Snow's tears _

_"What's wrong, child? You can tell me anything, Snow."_

_"It's the King. When he captured me, he cursed me. So… So that I can never have children." Snow explained_

_"Worry not. If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you." Ruth said_

_"Do you really think so?" Snow asked her hope rising_

_"You are going to be a wonderful mother." Ruth told her._

* * *

_After Ruth had died Charming lit a candle and placed it on a rock above Ruth's grave. Snow tried to comfort him._

_"I'm so sorry. She was all the family you had left." She said_

_"No. I still have you. I love you, Snow. And together, we can start a new family. Here – this belonged to her." He pulled out the pendant._

_"She would've wanted you to have it. She said that it could tell you what your child will be." __He tried to put it above her hand, but she pulled back._

_"Please, don't." Snow begged him_

_"It's just a superstition." Charming assured her_

_"There's something I need to tell you." Snow said_

_"What is it? What's wrong?" Charming asked just then they looked down and noticed that the pendant was east to west._

_"We're going to have a child…" Snow said in disbelief_

_"What?" James asked_

_"We're going to have a child." Snow said again_

_"Is there…something I need to know?" James asked_

_"I mean someday." Snow beamed_

_"Well, of course we are. What's it say it's going to be, huh? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what." Snow grabbed the pendent_

_"It's a surprise." She smiled_

_"I'll send a signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow. And we are going to do it as a family." They kissed, Charming left and Snow White saw Lancelot standing off to the side and approached him._

_"This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the wedding chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was broken, wasn't it?" Snow asked_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, what's your child going to be?" Lancelot smiled_

_"A girl." Snow beamed._

* * *

"Oh my gods!" Snow whispered to herself she touched her swollen abdomen

"Snow?" Her husband looked at her concerned filling his features.

"_Emma._ Oh my gods! Emma!" Snow ran from the room James after her.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness wrapped around Emma like a blanket, she sunk to the floor despaired. She would never make it home to Henry at this rate! Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Just then she heard what sounded like Mary Margaret calling her name

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard that right?" Emma asked starting to freak out a little, the fact that it was dark and cold in the dungeon was making the place at least a ten on the creepy meter.

"Yeah, I heard it" from the sounds of it Mary Margaret was getting weirded out too. Suddenly a very pregnant Snow hurrying around the corner with a torch thrust the prisoners into light

"Emma!" Quickly Snow fetched the jailer to release Emma who sat frozen in her cell.

"Emma, it's ok Sweetheart you can come out" Snow coaxed but Emma didn't move. It was then Snow did something Emma wasn't expecting she came into the cell and knelt in front of her. Through tears the pregnant princess smiled at her cupping Emma's face in her hands

"Look at you. All grown up" Emma stared at the woman in silence

"Everything's going to be ok Emma I promise" Snow said pulling the stunned blonde to her feet and walking her out of the cell. Once Emma realized that she was actually outside her cell she bolted for Mary Margaret's cell

"Mary Margaret?" Emma suddenly felt like a little girl calling out for her mother because one of the walkabouts at an amusement park had started to creep her out. Mary Margaret reached through the bars and squeezed Emma's hand in an attempt to comfort her, strangely it worked,

"Oh my gods" Snow stood behind Emma gaping at Mary Margaret.

"I know, it's quite a change" Mary Margaret smiled

"Our hair, it's _so_ short!" Snow cried

"Thank Regina for that one, apparently she has no qualms with making us look like a boy" Mary Margaret laughed. Snow laughed too, now it was Emma's turn to gape at the two women as they interacted

"Emma are you ok Honey?" Snow asked Emma remained silent

"She can talk right? She isn't born mute is she?" Snow asked worriedly. Mary Margaret smirked

"Oh she can talk alright, it's getting her to shut up that's the trick."

"Hey!" Emma cried

"Gets her every time" Mary Margaret smiled Snow suddenly yelped and touched her ballooned stomach

"Emma, settle down a bit will you?" She laughed

"Um... what just happened?" Emma asked

"You just kicked, rather hard may I add I swear you've been playing mob football in there for months!" Emma groaned and touched her head

"I need to sit down" she groaned

"Oh! Here let me help you!" Snow cried easing Emma down to the floor. Just then James arrived

"Snow!" He came running and froze when he saw Emma sitting on the ground

"You!" He grabbed Emma and practically threw her into her cell.

"James stop!" Snow screamed as Emma hit her knees and lay there huddled on the floor of her cage.

"Come on Snow, it's late lets go to bed" James said trying to lead his wife away, but Snow would have none of it.

"Look at her! Look at her! She has your nose! James look at her!" Snow screamed

"Snow you're tired it's been a long day" James said as he finally was able to drag the sobbing woman away.

* * *

The next day James found Snow in the nursery they were preparing for their child Snow white stood near the door of the balcony. A bluebird flew off her finger.

"What's wrong?" James asked

"Nothing." Snow said bitterly

"You're thinking about those mad women in the dungeon again, aren't you? Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." James said

"They're telling the truth!" Snow insisted

"That's what they want – to get in your head."

"I know my daughter when I see her!" Snow snapped

"What can I do to change your mind?" James asked

"Let me talk to _him_."

"Him? You don't mean…"

"I do."

"No, no, no. It's too dangerous." James said

"He sees the future." Snow insisted

"There's a reason he's locked up." James told her

"You don't believe us! He can prove to you once and for all that Emma is our daughter! If you don't do it for me do it for our child!" Snow cried

"Alright. For our child." James said.

* * *

Snow White, and James walked through a tunnel leading to the dungeon.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you." The guard cried

"No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming… You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes." The imp said.

Snow and James revealed themselves.

"That's much better."

"We've come to ask you about the…"

"Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the two women you have locked away in your dungeon, you want to know if they speak the truth."

"Do they?" Snow demanded

"Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return." The imp squealed

"No! He's just a waste of time." James said to his wife

"What do you want?" Snow asked ignoring him

"Oh… The name of your unborn child?" The imp smirked

"Absolutely not!"

"Deal! What do you know?"

"The woman who has a scary resemblance as you tells the truth, she is you in twenty-eight years." The imp said

"And the blonde?" Snow asked

"That little thing, growing inside your belly has a connection to the woman. You've noticed it in times of the woman's destress I know you have!" Rumpelstiltskin gestured to Snow White's pregnant belly. James slashed his hand away with a sword.

"Next time, I cut it off." He snarled

"Tsk tsk. You've felt the connection yes?" Snow nodded

"For the unborn child is aged twenty-eight years before your eyes" the imp smirked

"We heard enough. We're leaving." James said dragging Snow away.

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" the imp screeched but the royal couple paid him no heed as a stunned James and a jubulent Snow rushed home to release their prisoners.

_**I remember when I first watched that clip in the dungeon with Rump. It was the night the show premired and I was at my Aunt's house. Rumpelstilskin. Scared. The. Crap outta me! but from that scene an obsession was born! Anyway Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat in the dark of her cell once more, in truth she was getting use to the darkness and she found if she closed her eyes she could go anywhere she wanted. Her favorite place to day-dream about was back in Mary Margaret's apartment snuggled up with Henry. She was deep in a day-dream when suddenly Snow and James arrived, groaning Emma rubbed her eyes, her dream shattered, James was unlocking Mary Margaret's cell Emma watched as Mary Margaret stepped out of her cell head held like a queen. Then James turned to Emma

"I think I owe you an apology" He said

"Oh trust me when we get home you will _never _hear the end of this, from either of us" Emma said

"And I deserve it" James agreed

"But please Emma, please forgive me" Emma rolled her eyes

"Whatever, are you going to let me out of here or not?" James silently unlocked Emma's cell and Emma stalked past him.

"Both of you must be tired" Snow said quickly ushering Emma and Mary Margaret out of the dungeon.

* * *

The next morning when Emma woke up a sky blue dress was waiting on the foot of her dress with a pair of matching shoes and a tiara, her clothes from last night were gone and she knew she wouldn't be able to find anything else she'd be comfortable in so she had no choice but to get dressed. The shoes and the tiara where easy, it was the laces on the back of the damn dress that was hard! But some how Emma got them laced up. She quickly found a servant and told them to alert the king and queen she would not be joining them for breakfast, and that she promised to be back before dark, before Emma snuck off to the stables, Emma had never been on a horse before in her life but the name of the game was to get away from the palace as fast as possible and to avoid Snow, James, and Mary Margaret for as long as possible so there was a first time for everything. Besides how hard could it be?

* * *

"Stay still you dumb horse!" Emma cried as she had again threw herself on the beat's back, the horse tried to side step her again but this time Emma was able to pull herself into the saddle. (Not an easy task in a freaking ball gown!)

"Yes!" Emma cried in victory before kicking her horse a touch to hard and flying off in a full gallop towards the forest. Emma's horse galloped in between the trees with no sign of slowing. They jumped fallen logs with ease and splashed through streams Emma was starting to think this riding thing was easy and then a gray blur came at her horse's right flank causing the beast to rear and bolt in a different direction, Emma holding on for dear life. Emma's horse burst out of the woods on a cliff and that's when Emma saw what the gray blur truly was. A _wolf. _The wolf circled around to the front of the horse and lunged at the beast's front legs, growling and snapping.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed and her horse reared suddenly the wolf lunged again at the horse's back legs causing the animal to flip over on it's back and send Emma flying through the air and roll off the cliff face. By sheer luck Emma was able to grab a root but it wouldn't hold her long. Emma heard her horse gallop away in a frenzy, the root started to slip

"Help!" Emma screamed

"Help! Help me! Please help me!" the root slipped father and Emma screamed

"Somebody help me!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs suddenly someone had extended their hand down to her.

"Give me your hand!" They cried.

_**:O Who could possibly be saving Emma? I'll give you a hint it's somebody we haven't seen in FOREVER! You got three guesses go! Review! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong; Snow could feel it in her gut. She sat in the library with James and Mary Margaret reminiscing about their adventures but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling something wasn't right. Suddenly baby Emma kicked her sharply making her cry out in pain and continued for several minutes

"Snow?" James cried worriedly

"Something... ah! Something's wrong" Snow said Mary Margaret's eyes were wide with fear as James panicked

"Do you want me to go get Doc?" He asked frantically not quite sure what was happening to his wife

"No, no, that's not it... ah! It's Emma she's in trouble!"

* * *

Emma gripped the extended hand and tried to look up into the face of her savior but could not for the sun was in her eyes. Emma's protector pulled her to safety, far from the cliff's edge

"Are you alright my lady?" Emma's jaw dropped as she openly stared at her hero. She had thought she would never see him again, he didn't look different the same curly hair that made her want to run her fingers through it so bad it drove her crazy, the same eyes that were infinite colors given the light yet some how always were blue, the unshaven rough and tumble look that made her insides squirm whenever he was near her, and then there was that damn Irish accent she had missed it so much! It was so warm, so comforting, it reminded her of home,

"My lady?" Emma realized she had been staring far longer than what was intelligent and before anything more intelligent could pop into her head she heard herself say,

"_You. _It's you"

"Pardon me my lady? Have we met before?" Graham asked frowning Emma felt her heart shatter as she realized her mistake; this was The Enchanted Forest _before_ the curse hit. He didn't know her here

"I- I'm sorry I- I thought you were someone else" Emma said holding her tears at bay,

"Perfectly understandable" he smiled

"I'm Emma," she said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma, will you allow me to walk you home?" Graham asked bowing to her Emma felt herself nod and accepted the arm Graham offered her. It was a short walk but all Emma could think was how Graham didn't remember her and how much that hurt. When they arrived back at the palace Snow was waiting for them.

"Emma!" Snow grabbed her and tore her away from Graham as James drew his sword and held it to Graham's throat

"No!" Emma screamed as Snow held her back.

"What did you do to her?" Barked James

"Nothing your Majesty I swear" Graham said softly

"Liar!" James spat

"Don't hurt him! He saved me! Don't hurt him please!" Emma screamed tears rolling down her cheeks; she could not bare to see Graham die again. Snow looked at Emma and realized with a gasp that Emma was in love with the Huntsman.

"James listen to her, let him go!" Snow said James one look at his wife and knew she meant business.

"Go. Get out of here" James said putting the sword away Graham jumped to his feet and fled into the woods. Once she was positive he was gone Emma lunged at James

"Don't you _ever _pull that shit with me again!" She screamed as Snow struggled to hold her back

"I've watched him die once already! I cannot do it again!" tears of anger, fear, and sadness poured from Emma's eyes all at once

"He works for the Queen" James said

"I know who he works for!" Emma screamed

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked as she arrived having heard Emma's screams

"You sure we landed before the curse struck Mary? Because he _acts _like David Nolan!" Emma cried

"What?"

"He just tried to kill Graham!" Mary Margaret's eyes widened

"He's dangerous!" James cried

"No! You cannot try to be my dad right now! That ship sails when you put me through that goddamn wardrobe alone! I've spent twenty-eight years taking care of myself you can't step in now like nothings happened!"

"Emma-" Snow tried to soothe

"I _hate_ you!" Emma screamed before ripping herself from Snow's grasp and storming back into the castle.

_**Wow... Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma flopped down on her bed and sobbed. Graham didn't know her and that was heartbreaking. Even more heartbreaking than holding his dead body in her arms as she tried desperately to revive him. A timid knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Go away!" Emma yelled but the door opened anyway and Snow let herself in.

"Emma? Can we talk?" She asked softly

"Talk about what?" Emma asked angrily swiping away her tears.

"He doesn't know me here, and I almost had to see him die in front of me again!" Emma spat venomously.

"Oh Emma, my poor baby." Snow said trying to hug her daughter.

"Trying to make abandoning me better isn't going to work!" Emma spat wrenching herself from Snow's embrace.

"Abandoning you?" Snow frowned

"Emma that isn't going to happen, we're going through the wardrobe together." Snow said

"No we're not. You give me up, both of you!" Snow looked shocked

"I meant what I said out there, I hate him. I was angry at you for so long. Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you, but just seeing all this, the castle, the nursery, your love for me although you don't even know me! You give up everything… for me. And you're still doing that I'm sorry I'm not good at this I- I guess I just- I'm n-I'm not used to some one putting me first." Emma broke down Snow hugged Emma tightly

"Well get use to it" she said the two separated and Emma looked down at her lap. Snow used the crook of her finger to lift Emma's chin so she would look at her.

"And never assume I don't know you, a mother knows her daughter whether she is eight or twenty-eight." Emma smiled there was so much Snow did not know about her. So much she would tell her later Emma decided.

* * *

_Emma stood in her bedroom at Mary Margaret's apartment it was exactly as she had left it which made her happy to see something familiar._

_"Mom?" Emma spun around to see Henry standing in the doorway to her room_

_"Henry!" She cried _

_"Mom!" Henry ran into her arms _

_"I missed you!" Emma cried clutching Henry tightly _

_"I missed you too" _

_"I missed you so much!" Emma was close to tears. Just then everything changed. Emma's room turned into a blood red room with no doors or windows and was filled with fire and brimstone._

_"Mom!" Henry clung to her frightened. Suddenly Regina appeared dressed as the Evil Queen, Henry hid behind Emma's legs_

_"Henry come here" she commanded sharply_

_"No! Emma don't let her take me!" Henry cried_

_"I won't kid," Emma promised_

_"He is my son" Regina hissed_

_"No he is not he is mine!" Emma shouted_

_"Like hell you are getting anywhere near him!" Regina's features turned dark._

_"You will not keep my son from me!" Regina snarled before hurtling a fireball in Emma's direction. Emma ducked_

_"Mom?" Emma watched in horror as the ball of fiery death hurtled towards the person Emma loved more than life._

* * *

_"HENRY!" _Emma screamed sitting bolt up right in bed. She looked around her she was in her room at her parent's palace in The Enchanted Forest. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Silently Emma slipped out of bed, and into the hallway. The stone floor felt cold against her bare feet as she wandered through the castle, she could almost see growing up here. It was a nice thought, balls and horses, tiaras and hot chocolate with cinnamon. Emma wished desperately that Henry were here; he would've loved it. Emma turned a corner to head in a different direction, when suddenly she was no longer in the castle. Instead she was standing in Mary Margaret's living room watching David and Henry drink hot chocolate and cinnamon at the kitchen table. Emma gasped causing David and Henry to turn and notice her.

"Mom!" Henry cried running to hug her,

"Henry!" Emma felt tears well up in her eyes as she held her son.

"You're back" it was David who spoke.

"I- I don't know how... God David why can't our lives be normal?" David shook his head and was about to speak when Emma let out a pained scream and she disappeared.

* * *

When she reappeared in the castle corridor Emma let out a cry. What had happened? Had she really been in Mary Margaret's apartment with Henry and David? Blindly Emma began to wander. When she came to she found herself in the kitchen, (or what she assumed was a kitchen) and she was not alone.

"Emma?" James was there watching her concerned.

"What's wrong?" Emma glared angrily at her father,

"Nothing." Emma spat there was a long beat of silence between them.

"Hot chocolate?" James offered Emma shrugged

"Sure," smiling to himself James fixed her a mug. Emma sipped her drink and mentally smiled when she tasted cinnamon.

"You know it wouldn't kill you too smile" James said earning a death glare from the blonde. James sighed in defeat

"Emma what did I do to call on such hatred from you?" He asked

"Besides the obvious?" Emma asked sarcastically

"Yes." Emma pondered it for a moment, David did a lot. Finally she decided on her reason for hating him.

"You break her heart."

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


End file.
